kidnap my heart
by Staecia
Summary: "jadi ternyata benar bahwa anak kami adalah penyihir?" "Cissy, Hogwarts tidak begitu bagus. Mereka menerima cukup banyak Mudbloods setiap tahunnya. Aku tidak ingin merusak citra keluarga Malfoy dengan membiarkan dia berteman dengan Mudblood" ah maaf bad summary. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Sekolah Ilmu Sihir Hogwarts

**hai, akhirnya setelah kegagalan di fanfict dramione pertamaku, dan kehabisan bahan bacaan karna sebagian besar fic Dramione versi bahasa indonesia sudah di lahap, serta beberapa fic berbahasa inggris juga ikut dilahap (meskipun capek bacanya) inilah fic dramione keduaku. maafin soal judulnya yang gak jelas dan ceritanya juga yang gak jelas. aku bukan penulis profesional dan nulis itu cuma jadi hobi di sela sela kepenatan kuliah. semoga menikmati ficnya ya**

 **Semua karakter bukan milik saya**

 **karakter milik bunda J.K. Rowling**

 **maaf kalau ada kemiripan cerita, OOC atau typo(s)**

 **Kidnap My Heart-Staecia Eugene**

 **Chapter 1 - Sekolah Ilmu Sihir Hogwarts**

Muggle London, 1991

Sebuah burung hantu berwarna coklat terbang menyusuri salah satu pemukiman muggle, di muggle London. Di kakinya, terdapat sebuah surat yang kemudian dia lepaskan dan masuk tepat di lubang surat rumah kediaman keluarga Granger. Sama seperti kegiatan di hari-hari sebelumnya, Mrs. Granger mengambil tumpukan surat yang ada di dekat pintu. Dia tidak menyadari bersamaan dengan salah satu surat yang dibawanya, hidup anaknya akan berubah.

"Hermione, Dear, ada surat untukmu. kemarilah" Mrs. Granger memanggil anaknya, Hermione Granger dengan lembut. Wanita itu memegang beberapa surat di tangan kirinya, dan satu surat dengan amplop berwarna sedikit kecoklatan dan tulisan berwarna hijau di tangan kirinya. Dia membalik amplop tersebut dan melihat sebuah lambang yang asing untuknya.

"surat dari siapa mom?" Tanya seorang gadis kecil berambut cokelat semaknya. "entahlah dear, disini hanya terdapat sebuah lambang yang tidak mom ketahui. Bukalah" Mrs. Granger memberikan amplop itu pada anak satu-satunya, memperhatikan anaknya yang sedang berusaha membuka amplop itu dengan wajah penasaran.

"yang terhormat Ms. Hermione Granger, dengan senang hati kami beritakan bahwa anda telah diterima di sekolah ilmu sihir Hogwarts" ucap gadis bermata cokelat hazel itu. Hermione dan ibunya saling berpandangan, tidak mengerti maksud dari surat yang ada di tangan gadis itu.

"sekolah ilmu sihir Hogwarts?" Tanya Mrs. Granger "apakah itu surat dari salah satu temanmu yang menjahilimu, dear?" gadis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya dan menggeleng pelan. Kemudian dia melanjutkan membaca surat yang dipegangnya.

"kau tahu mom, sebaiknya abaikan saja surat ini. Mungkin benar katamu bahwa surat ini hanyalah salah satu 'kegiatan usil' teman sekelasku" meskipun gadis itu tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja dibacanya, Hermione sedikit berharap bahwa surat itu bukanlah bagian dari kegiatan usil teman-temannya, karena sebenarnya dia sangat menyukai semua dongeng tentang penyihir yang telah dia baca. Sering kali dia berpikir bahwa penyihir itu benar-benar ada. apalagi jika dirinya adalah penyihir.

Beberapa hari setelah surat itu datang, seorang wanita dengan jubah hijau yang tak biasa datang berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Granger. Mr dan Mrs Granger sedikit ragu untuk menerima tamu mereka, namun senyum ramah dari wanita tersebut berhasil meluluhkan mereka.

Kedua Granger itu membimbing tamunya masuk dan mempersilahkan duduk. "maaf mengganggu hari anda Mr. dan Mrs. Granger" ucap penyihir berjubah hijau itu. "ah, dan Ms. Granger juga tentunya" katanya lagi ketika melihat Hermione mengintip di dekat tangga. "saya Professor Minerva McGonagall, guru transfigurasi di Hogwarts" wanita itu memulai percakapan.

"anak anda Mr. Granger, dia adalah seorang penyihir" jelas Mcgonagall. "tentu kalian pernah melihat sesuatu terjadi saat dia sedang marah atau sedih bukan?" kata mcgonagall lebih seperti pernyataan daripada sebuah pertanyaan. Mr dan Mrs granger mengangguk pelan. "sesuatu seperti itu terjadi bukan karna tanpa alasan. Itu adalah sihir dari miss Granger yang belum terarah dan belum terlatih" mcgonagall menarik napas panjang "dan saya, serta beberapa guru lainnya akan melatih miss granger menjadi penyihir yang hebat. Hampir semua penyihir hebat pernah bersekolah di Hogwarts"

"jadi ternyata benar bahwa anak kami adalah penyihir?" Tanya Mrs. Granger tidak percaya, meskipun rasa antusias tidak dapat dihilangkan dari wajahnya. Professor McGonagall tersenyum kepada Mrs. Granger. Tugasnya untuk menjelaskan tentang keberadaan penyihir pada kedua muggle di depannya berjalan dengan lancar. mereka cukup menerima penjelasan itu dengan sangat mudah, seolah mereka sudah mengetahui tentang keberadaan penyihir sebelumnya. Kemudian dia menatap penuh arti kepada Hermione, penyihir muggle-born yang akan bersekolah di Hogwarts. Dari apa yang dia ketahui tentang gadis ini, dia sungguh sangat berharap bahwa Hermione dapat menjadi penyihir hebat yang mengharumkan nama Hogwarts di dunia sihir.

"uhm, professor. Di surat itu tertulis bahwa kami boleh membawa hewan peliharaan seperti kucing, katak dan burung hantu. Apakah aku boleh membawa kucingku?" Tanya gadis kecil itu sambil mengelus kucing kesayangannya. "tentu boleh miss granger, dia akan senang berada di Hogwarts" jawab Mcgonagall.

"di surat itu terdapat list barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk sekolah. Tapi kami tidak tahu dimana harus membelinya" kata mr. Granger. "aku akan mengurusnya Mr. Granger" kata McGonagall. "aku akan mengirimkan seseorang ke sini untuk menemanimu membeli kebutuhan sekolahmu, Ms. Granger" kata wanita itu sebelum akhirnya dia pergi menuju gang kecil dan menghilang dengan bunyi 'pop'

Sebagian teman sekelas Hermione di sekolahnya memiliki kebiasaan meledek dan menjahili gadis itu karena terkadang terjadi hal-hal aneh ketika gadis itu sedang berada di dekat mereka. Kini Hermione mengerti kenapa banyak hal aneh terjadi ketika emosinya sedang berada di tingkat tertinggi. Saat dia sangat marah, sedih ataupun senang. dia adalah penyihir, dan dia sangat senang akan hal itu.

 **Malfoy Manor 1991**

"kau akan bersekolah di Durmstrang, dan ini perintah. Durmstrang adalah sekolah sihir terbaik di Eropa karena mereka hanya menerima penyihir berdarah murni" ucap Lucius Malfoy pada anaknya. Yang diajak berbicara hanya diam saja dan terlihat tidak begitu peduli. Draco pikir, dia tidak akan mempunyai pilihan apapun. Lucius tidak akan menyetujui sekolah manapun yang dia inginkan. Lagipula, Draco sebenarnya tidak benar-benar membutuhkan sekolah. Pendidikan hanyalah formalitas untuknya. Keluarga Malfoy dan Black merupakan keluarnga penyihir pure-blood yang sangat kaya, dan kekayaannya tidak akan habis meski digunakan untuk beberapa keturunan selanjutnya. Dia juga hanya perlu melanjutkan perusahaan ayahnya, Malfoy corp.

"tapi Lucius, suamiku. Durmstrang itu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak ingin berada terlalu jauh dengan anakku satu-satunya" ucap Narcissa. ' _okay, mungkin pada akhirnya aku tidak perlu sekolah, dan itu akan sangat menyenangkan'_ pikir Draco. Sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir tipisnya. "bagaimana jika kita sekolahkan Draco di Hogwarts. Beberapa penyihir pure-blood seperti Zabbini, Nott, Greengrass dan Parkinson juga akan menyekolahkan anak mereka di Hogwarts" kata wanita itu lagi.

Lucius mendesah dan menatap tajam pada istrinya "Cissy, Hogwarts tidak begitu bagus. Mereka menerima cukup banyak Mudbloods setiap tahunnya. Aku tidak ingin merusak citra keluarga Malfoy dengan membiarkan dia berteman dengan Mudblood"

Narcissa terlihat berpikir keras. Dia tidak ingin anaknya pergi jauh, lagipula Durmstrang terlihat cukup keras dan dia takut akan keselamatan anaknya. "uhm, tapi Lucius, Jika Draco pergi ke Hogwarts, dia telah memiliki setidaknya dua teman dekat, Crabbe dan Goyle. Dan aku yakin itu baik untuknya" Lucius kembali mendesah. Namun kali ini dia setuju dengan pendapat istrinya itu.

"kita ke Diagon Alley, minggu nanti. Membeli keperluan sekolah Draco" kata Lucius. Narcissa terlihat senang karena merasa menang. Namun Draco, tidak terlalu menikmatinya. ' _hogwarts, dengan kedua orang bodoh itu. tujuh tahun yang akan sangat membosankan'_ pikir anak laki-laki berambut pirang-platina tersebut.

Draco berjalan malas ke arah kamarnya, tetap dengan tampang arogan dan aristrokatnya. Beberapa hari lagi dia akan pergi ke Diagon Alley, membeli keperluan sekolahnya. 1 September nanti dia akan berangkat ke Hogwarts menggunakan Hogwart Express bersama dua idiot teman kecilnya. ' _hell! Tidak adakah cara lebih cepat pergi kesana?'_ Draco menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

 ** _-TBC-_**

 ** _maafkan atas ketidakjelasan fic ini. reviewnya ditunggu loh, kelanjutan fic ini bergantung pada review dari kalian. kalau positif, di lanjut tapi kalau ngga yaaaaa delete aja kali ya :| btw thanks loh buat yang udah bersedia baca_**


	2. Diagon Alley

_**terimakasih untuk Happy Heicou, Guest, dan Arisu nine atas reviewnya. makasih juga buat followers yang baru 2. ini chapter keduanya, pendek banget ternyata ceritanya. aku usahain buat lebih panjang di chapter selanjutnya.**_

 _ **oh iya, untuk Guest: sudah diperbaiki yaa, makasih :))**_

 **Semua karakter milik bunda J.K. Rowling**

 **maafkan kalau masih ada typo(s), OOC dan sebagainya**

 **Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley**

 **Hermione**

"selamat datang di Diagon Alley miss Granger. Tempat anda bisa menemukan semua keperluan sihir" Hagrid menjelaskan pada Hermione. "Tapi Hagrid, bagaimana aku bisa membeli semua barang ini?" pria bertubuh besar itu tersenyum kepada Hermione "Kau bisa menukarkan uang muggle milikmu di Gringotts, banknya para penyihir" Hermione melihat takjub bangunan di hadapannya. Sebuah bangunan tua berwarna putih yang sudah mulai kusam dengan patung naga di atasnya.

"uhm Hagrid, mereka itu makhluk apa?" Tanya Hermione pada Hagrid. Gadis itu sedikit ngeri melihat makhluk kecil berwajah jutek yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di hadapan mereka. "mereka itu goblin, gadis kecil. Makhluk pintar tapi tidak terlalu ramah. Hati-hati dengan mereka" jelas Hargrid. Hermione mendekat kea rah Hagrid dan menyembunyikan tubuh kecilnya di lengan Hagrid.

"ehm" Hagrid berdeham, mencoba untuk menarik perhatian goblin di depannya. "kami mau menukarkan uang untuk gadis kecil ini. Dia, kau-tahu, muggle-born" kata Hagrid. Goblin itu berdiri dan melihat Hermione dengan seksama. "muggle-born lainnya untuk Hogwarts Hagrid?" Tanya goblin itu sambil menghitung uang Hermione dan menukarnya dengan beberapa keping galleon.

…

"aku telah membeli buku, kuali, dan yang lainnya. Jadi aku tinggal butuh sebuah tongkat." Ucap Hermione"jadi dimana aku harus membeli tongkat?" Tanya Hermione. "untuk tongkat, kau hanya perlu ke Ollivanders. Tempat terbaik untuk mendapatkan tongkat sihir" Jawab Hagrid sambil menunjuk ke sebuah toko kecil dengan cat hitam yang mulai termakan usia.

"hello Hagrid" sama Mr. Ollivander. "ah, siapa gadis cantik yang bersamamu ini?" Tanya mr. ollivander ketika melihat Hermione masuk ke dalam tokonya. "Miss Hermione Granger, mr. Ollivander. Siswi baru di Hogwarts. Muggle-born yang hebat" jelas Hagrid.

"aah.. aku mengerti sekarang. Come come. Jangan takut miss Granger" mr. Ollivander tersenyum pada gadis itu dan memberinya sebuah tongkat. "ayunkan" katanya lagi. Tanpa menunggu lama, beberapa kotak berjatuhan akibat ayunan tongkat Hermione. "pasti bukan yang itu" kata mr. ollivander "coba yang ini. 10 ¾ inchi, vine wood, dan dragon heartstring" Hermione memegang tongkat itu hati-hati, takut menjatuhkan kotak yang lainnya. Sesuatu yang ajaib terjadi, seperti sihir. Mr. ollivander tersenyum "itu adalah tongkatmu miss. Penyihir tidak memilih tongkat, tongkat yang memilihnya" kata miss ollivander yang di jawab dengan senyuman oleh Hermione.

"tunggu disini, Hermione. Aku akan ke gringotts sebentar, urusan sekolah" kata Hagrid. Hermione mengangguk dan langsung mencari posisi di bangku taman sekitar Diagon Alley. Hermione mulai membaca buku yang baru dibelinya. Karena kecintaannya terhadap buku, dia tak hanya membeli buku yang dibutuhkan untuk tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts saja. Dai juga membeli beberapa buku sebagai referensi dan pengetahuan dia tentang dunia yang baru diketahuinya itu.

 **Draco**

"kenapa tiadk suruh dobby atau wizzy saja sih untuk membeli keperluanku?" Tanya Draco pada ayahnya. Dia mengeluh karena harus membeli keperluan sekolahnya sendiri. hari minggunya terlalu baik untuk dirusak dengan acara membeli perlengkapan sekolah.

"kau jangan membantah!" ucap Lucius tegas. "Peri rumahmu tetap ikut dengan kita untuk membawa barang-barangmu ke manor. Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan meminta mereka untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolahku. Selera peri rumah buruk" kata Lucius lagi. Pria itu berjalan angkuh keluar dari Manornya, diikuti oleh Draco. Dia menggenggam tangan anaknya sebelum akhirnya ber apparate menuju Diagon Alley. Keduanya muncul di sebuah gang kecil dekat dengan Diagon Alley. Lucius langsung merapikan jubah hitamnya dan berjalan menuju Ollivanders, diikuti oleh anaknya yang tidak begitu tertarik untuk melihat kanan-kiri.

"itu nimbus 2000, sapu tercepat saat ini" kata salah seorang anak yang sedang melihat takjub kea rah etalase toko yang menjual peralatan Quidditch. "dad, bisakah .." belum selesai Draco berbicara, ayahnya sudah terlebih dulu memotong perkataannya. "tidak, son" katanya. "tujuan kita kemari bukanlah untuk membelikanmu peralatan quidditch, kita hanya akan membeli peralatan sekolahmu. Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku untuk melihat barang yang bahkan tidak bisa kau gunakan selama kau di sekolah"

Draco mendesah sebal mendengar perkataan ayahnya. _'sejak kapan father menolak memberikan barang untukku. Seperti tidak memiliki uang saja'_ keluh Draco dalam hati. Namun, sekali lagi, Draco bukanlah seorang anak yang terlihat mempunyai pilihan. Oke, dia memang terlihat sangat beruntung jika kau tidak mengenalnya. Tapi percayalah, dia tidak seperti itu.

"diam disini aku akan ke Borgin & burke mengurus bisnisku. Kau jangan macam-macam" perintah Lucius. "ya seperti aku punya pilihan saja" kata Draco sambil mengunyah ' _bertie bott's every flavor beans'._

 _…_

Draco melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut semak yang sedang fokus membaca buku. Tak terpikirkan sebelumnya untuk menghampiri gadis itu dan mengajaknya bicara, namun Draco merasa menunggu Lucius akan sangat membosankan. Maka, dia memilih untuk menghampiri gadis itu. jika semak itu cukup intelek untuk diajak berbicara, itu akan sangat bagus untuk mengisi , jika dia terlalu bodoh itu juga akan bagus untuk menjadi hiburan bagi Draco.

"Hogwarts a History. Itu yang dilakukan seorang gadis sepertimu di tempat seperti Diagon Alley? Membaca buku sejarah, sendirian. Menyedihkan" seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang platina menghampiri Hermione yang sedang sibuk membaca. "membaca merupakan hal terbaik untuk mengisi waktu luang. Kau membaca buku ini juga?" Tanya gadis itu pada bocah laki-laki di depannya. Anak itu hanya mengangguk dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Hermione. "jadi kau suka membaca?" Tanya anak laki-laki itu, setelah melihat tumpukan buku yang tidak termasuk dalam daftar buku yang mereka butuhkan. "ya aku sangat suka membaca. Menyenangkan, seperti kau berada di seluruh dunia hanya dengan membaca" kata gadis itu dengan semangat "kau suka membaca juga? Ah iya, aku Granger. Hermione Granger, by the way" Hermione mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu sambil tersenyum. "ya aku suka membaca, rumahku punya perpustakaan yang sangat lengkap. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu disana. Aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" jawab Draco sambil menjabat tangan Hermione.

"kau cukup pintar untuk penyihir seusiamu. Jadi keluarga Granger itu penyihir yang berasal dari mana? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya" kata Malfoy penasaran. "well uhm, keluargaku, kau tahu, kedua orangtuaku adalah..". "Hermione. Sedang apa kau? Ayo kau harus segera pulang" Belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hagrid telah memanggilnya dan menatapnya seolah berkata 'cepatlah-aku-tak-ingin-menunggu'. Hermione berdiri dan menghampiri Hagrid. Dia berjalan di belakang pria itu sambil menoleh kearah Draco dan tersenyum. Draco hanya menyeringai kearah gadis itu.

"Draco!" hanya beberapa detik setelah Hermione pergi, Lucius memanggil anak satu-satunya itu yang masih melihat ke arah perginya Hermione dan Hagrid. " sudah cukup main-mainnya. Kau harus segera pulang" Draco berdiri dan mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Draco bukanlah anak yang penurut, namun dia selalu merasa bahwa sejak kecil dirinya tidak pernah mempunyai pilihan selain mengikuti perintah ayahnya. Menurutnya, Lucius adalah ayah yang baik dan sayang dengan anaknya, namun bukan tipe ayah yang mau mendengarkan pendapat anaknya dan mau bermain seharian dengan sapu terbang mainan milik anaknya. Dia adalah ayah yang sangat serius dan sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri.

"Jadi Hermione, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Malfoy?" Tanya Hagrid penasaran. "bukan sesuatu yang penting, kami hanya membahas tentang buku. Dia anak yang manis dan suka membaca, sama sepertiku" jawab Hermione "tunggu Hagrid. Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Hermione heran.

"uhh ya, aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi dari jubah mahal yang dia kenakan, rambut pirang platina dan tampang aristrokatnya, aku tahu dia adalah Malfoy" jawab Hagrid. "keluarga Malfoy adalah keluarga penyihir bangsawan yang sudah cukup tua dan sangat terkenal di dunia sihir. Semua orang pasti mengenal keluarga Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengannya" kata hagrid lagi. "keluarga Malfoy tidak terlalu ramah pada kau-tahu, muggle-born sepertimu"

Hermione mengingat baik-baik saran Hagrid untuk berhati-hati dengan malfoy, meskipun dia tidak begitu mempercayainya. Hermione berpikir bahwa Draco cukup baik dan sangat ramah untuk bisa dijadikan teman. Well, dia memang sedikit angkuh namun menurut Hermione itu tidak terlalu berlebihan dan cukup wajar untuk seorang anak bangsawan.

 ** _-TBC-_**

 ** _makasih udah mau baca. doakan semoga bisa nyelesain fic yang ini dengan lancar yaaa. reviewnya jangan lupa. pleasee. muah_**


	3. Platform 9 34 and Hogwarts Express

_**terimakasih aquadewi reviewnya :* makasih juga silent readers yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca fic ini. ayo dong reviewnyaaa. ditunggu loh!**_

 **Semua karakter milik bunda J.K. Rowling**

 **maafkan apabila terdapat kemiripan cerita, OOC, ataupun typo(s)**

 **Chapter 3 – Platform 9 ¾ and Hogwarts express**

"koper? Check! Crookshans? Check! Wand? Check! Seragam dan jubah? Check!" gadis itu tersenyum bahagia. "Okay mom sudah siap semuanya" Ujar Hermione . dia sangat tidak sabar menantikan hari pertamanya menjadi seorang siswi di Hogwarts. Dia berjalan menuju peron 9 ¾ . menurut buku yang dibacanya, portal menuju peron 9 ¾ itu berada di antara peron 9 dan 10, dan dia hanya perlu berjalan menembus dinding itu. okay, itu terdengar gila untuk seseorang yang menghabiskan 12 tahun hidupnya di dunia muggle, dunia tanpa sihir. Satu-satunya sihir yang dia ketahui sebelum mendapati bahwa dirinya seorang penyihir adalah yang orang dewasa sebut dengan make up. Peralatan itu dan waktu yang lama, dapat membuat seorang upik abu menjadi cantik bak Cinderella.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan mencoba berlari menembus dinding antara peron 9 dan 10. Kedua orangtuanya memutuskan untuk mengantarnya hanya sampai disitu. Mereka terlalu takut untuk menembus dinding dan merasa hal itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat sangat tidak wajar. Maka disinilah Hermione sekarang, peron 9 ¾ , sendirian. Dia sedikit terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak menabrak tembok. Gadis itu juga sangat takjub dengan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Begitu banyak anak seusianya yang sedang berpamitan dengan orangtua mereka. Sebagian dari mereka berpenampilan seperti penyihir, namun ada juga orangtua yang berpenampilan sama seperti orangtuanya. Dia juga takjub melihat kereta yang akan ditumpanginya. Sebuah kereta klasik berwarna hitam-merah yang terlihat sangat kokoh dan penuh dengan sihir.

"muggles" kata seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sepinggang. Hermione merasa geli melihat seorang pria berpenampilan seperti itu. tapi dia juga merasa sedikit takut dan terintimidasi oleh tatapan pria di hadapannya itu. "sekolah bodoh ini masih saja menerima kaum rendahan seperti mereka. Sampah dunia sihir yang menciptakan squib" Hermione kaget mendengar perkataan tajam laki-laki itu. terlebih lagi, dia kaget melihat siapa yang berada di sisi lelaki menyebalkan dan sombong itu. Draco Malfoy. Hermione sangat yakin kalau laki-laki pirang sialan itu adalah ayah Draco Malfoy, dan wanita cantik di sebelahnya pasti ibunya. Sekarang dia percaya dengan perkataan Hagrid di Diagon Alley hari minggu kemarin mungkin dia memang harus menjaga jarak dengan anak laki-laki itu. ' _bagus. Teman pertama dan satu-satunya temanku saat ini berpotensi besar untuk membenciku'_ gerutunya.

Gadis itu berjalan menuju gerbong yang disediakan untuk murid tahun pertama. Dia melihat Draco dengan dua orang temannya yang terlihat bodoh. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum kearahnya dan melambaikan tangan, memanggilnya. "kau Granger kan?" kata anak itu. Hermione tersenyum dan mengangguk kearah Draco. "mate, ajak saja si Granger itu bersama kita" kata salah seorang temannya yang gemuk. Hermione berniat untuk menolak ikut bersama mereka, namun niatnya itu harus dia batalkan karena Draco sudah lebih dulu menarik tangannya.

"jadi kau diantar orangtuamu ke sini?" Tanya Draco. ' _bagus. Pembahasan yang sangat ingin kuhindari baru saja dia angkat menjadi topik pembicaraan'_ pikir Hermione. "dia hanya mengantarku sampai depan stasiun king cross" Draco mengerutkan dahinya "mereka tidak mengantarmu sampai Hogwarts express? Apa yang mereka lakukan? Melewatkan hari pertama anaknya? Kasihan sekali kau Granger" ucap Draco sedikit mengejek Hermione. Dia tidak benar-benar bersimpati saat mengucapkan 'kasihan' dan itu membuat Hermione sedikit tidak menyukai Draco. "well mereka terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar mengantarku. Mereka punya urusan lain yang mendesak" jawab Hermione asal. Draco terlihat sedikit curiga, namun tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan interogasinya.

"jadi, Granger. Ceritakan tentang keluargamu. Aku baru mendengar nama Granger" ucap anak laki-laki yang baru Hermione ketahui namanya, Goyle. Draco tidak memperhatikan, namun diam-diam dia mendengarkan pertanyaan Goyle dan menunggu jawaban Hermione. Dia sempat menanyakannya saat di Diagon Alley, namun belum sempat gadis itu menyelesaikan jawabannya, Hagrid si penjaga sekolah busuk itu telah memanggilnya. Hell memangnya siapa dia berani-beraninya mengganggu urusan seorang Malfoy. "percayalah, kau tidak ingin mendengarnya" kata Hermione. Gadis itu takut dia tidak pernah sampai di Hogwarts karena dia berada dalam satu kompartemen yang berisi tiga orang penyihir pure-blood yang tentunya pasti telah di racuni oleh orangtua mereka untuk membenci muggle-born sepertinya.

Draco baru hendak menghilangkan rasa penasarannya dengan bertanya pada Hermione sebelum akhirnya seorang anak bodoh bernama Neville Longbottom membuka pintu kompartemen mereka dan bertanya tentang kataknya. "hei. A-aku Neville Longbottom. Apakah kalian melihat Trevor, katakku?" Tanya anak itu. "tidak. Kalaupun aku melihatnya, mungkin sudah kuberikan untuk troll gunung" jawab Draco angkuh. Memangnya siapa yang peduli dengan katak bodoh milik seorang anak kecil bodoh sepertinya. Kalaupun Draco melihat katak itu, mungkin dia sudah mengerjai pemiliknya dengan membuang katak itu atau semacamnya. Beruntunglah anak itu karena bukan Draco yang menemukannya. Hermione berdiri dan membuat Draco, Crabbe serta Goyle mengerutkan dahinya. Menurutnya apa yang sedang dia lakukan? Membantu anak bodoh itu? tak mungkin.

" okay, Neville. Aku akan membantumu mencari katakmu, Trevor" kata Hermione sambil keluar dari kompartemen itu meninggalkan tiga anak laki-laki itu dengan tampang membunuh. "dasar tidak berperasaan" gumam Hermione. "memangnya mereka pikir siapa mereka. Sombong sekali" katanya lagi.

…

"apakah kau melihat seekor katak? Seorang anak bernama Neville kehilangan peliharaannya" kata Hermione pada dua orang anak laki-laki yang berada dalam satu kompartemen yang penuh dengan permen. "tidak" jawab anak laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang memegang tongkat sihirnya. Seekor tikus di pangkuannya tampak sedang mengorek-ngorek sisa permen milik anak itu. "oh kau akan melakukan sihir? Coba aku lihat" kata Hermione. "ehhmmm.. sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid rat right yellow" anak berambut merah itu mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya pada tikus itu, namu tak terjadi apapun. "kau yakin itu mantra sungguhan? Tak terlihat bagus bukan?" kata Hermione pada anak berambut merah itu. "aku sendiri baru mencoba beberapa yang sederhana tapi semuanya berhasil. Hermione mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah, masuk dan duduk di hadapan anak laki-laki berambut hitam. "sebagai contoh" kata gadis itu "oculus reparo" dan perban yang membungkus batang kacamata anak laki-laki itu berputar, melepaskan dirinya dari kacamata dan menghilang. "lebih baik bukan?" katanya. Kedua anak laki-laki itu saling menatap dengan bingung. "hahhh.. Holy cricket. Kau Harry Potter! Aku Hermione Granger" kemudian gadis itu menatap anak laki-laki berambut merah yang masih sibuk dengan makanannya "and you are..?" Tanya Hermione "aku won weasley" kata anak itu dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan "pleasure" jawab Hermione "kalian berdua sebaiknya pakai jubah. Menurutku kita akan segera sampai" katanya lagi. Hermione berdiri dan keluar dari kompartemen itu. sebelum dia benar-benar pergi, dia berhenti dan berbalik "ada kotoran di hidungmu, by the way. Kau tahu? Di sini" gadis itu menunjuk hidungnya.

…

Hari sudah mulai sore, namun Hermione dan Neville masih belum menemukan katak itu. gadis itu mulai lelah berjalan ke setiap kompartemen yang berisi murid tahun pertama untuk menanyakan katak milik Neville. Dia ingin sekali duduk dan beristirahat atau sekedar membaca buku di kompartemennya, namun bayangan akan pertanyaan yang mungkin diajukan oleh ketiga anak laki-laki di kompartemennya membuat Hermione malas untuk pergi kesana.

"Neville, apakah di kompartemenmu masih tersisa tempat untukku?" Tanya Hermione penuh harap. "err, ya masih ada. Aku hanya bertiga" jawab Neville. Hermione tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kompartemen Draco untuk mengambil buku dan kucing gemuk kesayangannya.

"hei Granger! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Membantu Longbottom bodoh itu eh? Biarkan saja dia mencari kataknya sendiri" kata Draco. "oh Malfoy, kau tahu, itu bukan urusanmu jika aku bermaksud membantu orang lain. Ah, dan kau sebaiknya pakai jubah menurutku kita akan segera sampai" kata Hermione sambil menggendong crookshans, dan berlalu meninggalkan Draco yang terlihat sebal dengan tingkah gadis itu.

"dasar gadis semak! Memangnya siapa dia bisa berlaku seenaknya dan berbicara seperti itu pada seorang Malfoy" kata Draco sambil menutup pintu kompartemen dengan kasar. "sabarlah mate jangan seperti itu pada anak perempuan" kata crabbe yang langsung dijawab Draco dengan tatapan membunuh.

Langit mulai gelap dan akhirnya mereka tiba di tujuan. Semua prefek membuka pintu tiap gerbong dan membimbing murid tahun pertama untuk keluar dari kereta.

Hogsmeade. Itulah tulisan pertama yang Hermione baca begitu keluar dari gerbong kereta. Dia sudah sampai di sebuah desa kecil di dekat Hogwarts. Desa itu akan terasa sangat sepi jika tidak ada para siswa Hogwarts yang baru saja sampai. Tepat di depan Hermione, ada seorang pria bertubuh sangat besar, dengan rambut dan janggut berwarna hitam. Hagrid. Hermione tidak mungkin lupa dengan orang itu. tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari tubuh orang-orang pada umumnya. Hagrid membawa lentera di tangan kanannya, membimbing murid tahun pertama menuju Hogwarts.

"apa kau anaknya Granger? Rambut semakmu sama dengan rambutnya" kata Draco sambil menyeringai. "pantas saja kau tidak mau menceritakan tentang orangtuamu. Pasti sangat memalukan punya orangtua seperti makhluk besar itu" kata malfoy lagi. Kedua budaknya hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Draco. "shut up Malfoy. Dia bukan ayahku. Namun, jika aku memang anaknya, aku tidak akan malu untuk mengakuinya" kata Hermione. Gadis itu berjalan mengikuti Hagrid dan menabrak bahu Draco hingga dia terjatuh. "oh sialan kau Granger!"

 _ **-TBC-**_

 **sama kaya 2 chapter sebelumnya, ternyata chapter ini juga masih pendek. maafkan. semoga gak keburu bete bacanya. reviewnya ya guys.**


	4. First Year

_**terimakasih untuk Ms. Loony Lovegood, aquadewi dan Chocofia.**_

 _ **untuk Aquadewi: berencana bikin cerita yang cukup panjang, tapi gak terlalu panjang juga karna takut stuck di tengah jalan atau keburu pada bosen. hehe.**_

 _ **maaf karna terlalu lama buat update chapter ke-4nya. kemarin kepotong UTS dan ujian praktikum. selain itu idenya agak mandet juga hehe.**_

 _ **oke, ini chapter 4nya, semoga suka.**_

 **Semua karakter milik bunda J.K. Rowling**

 **maafkan kalau masih ada typo(s), OOC, kemiripan cerita dan sebagainya**

 **Chapter 4 – First Year**

Hermione naik perahu bersama Seamus Finnigan, Susan Bones, dan dua orang murid tahun pertama lainnya. Itu adalah pertama kalinya Hermione melihat kastil Hogwarts secara langsung. Kastil itu sangat besar, klasih, dan indah. Kastil itu sudah tinggi, dan semakin terlihat megah bila dilihat dari bawah sana. Cahaya temaram yang keluar dari setiap jendela di kastil itu menambah keindahan di setiap centi kastil itu. Hermione tak sabar rasanya ingin segera menginjak tempat itu. perahu kecil yang ditumpanginya terasa berjalan begitu lambat, membuat Hermione semakin tidak sabar..

Rasanya senang namun takut saat Hermione menaiki tangga kastil itu dan melihat professor McGonagall sudah berdiri di atasnya. Berbeda dengan Draco, dia sama sekali tidak takut saat menaiki tangga itu. senyumnya mengembang saat mengagumi kastil tersebut. Draco sedikit berlari saat menaiki tangga, dan mengambil posisi nyaman pada sisi kiri tangga, sebelum mendengar sambutan dari McGonagall.

"selamat datang di Hogwarts. Sebentar lagi kalian akan melalui pintu ini dan bergabung dengan siswa-siswa lainnya. Tapi sebelum kalian boleh duduk, kalian akan disortir berdasarkan asrama kalian. Ada Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw dan Slytherin," Draco menyeringai saat McGonagall menyebutkan 'Slytherin' keluarga Malfoy selalu berada di asrama itu selama berabad-abad, dia sudah tahu pasti bahwa dirinya akan masuk asrama Slytherin. Dia juga senang masih ada asrama yang mengagungkan kemurnian darah. Yah, mungkin half-blood masih di toleransi oleh Slytherin. Tapi mudblood tentu saja tidak! Mereka bahkan tidak pantas disebut sebagai penyihir bukan? "selagi kau tinggal disini, asramamu adalah keluargamu," tambah McGonagall

"tujuan kamu adalah memenangkan nilai," Hermione sudah tahu tentang yang satu ini. Namun dia belum tahu pasti asrama mana yang beruntung mendapatkan poin dari dirinya. Oh tapi dia yakin akan satu hal. Asrama yang beruntung itu tentu bukan sekumpulan ular hijau Sltherin. "Pelanggaran peraturan akan menyebabkanmu kehilangan nilai," betapa sialnya asrama yang akan ditempati Draco Malfoy nanti. Dia pasti akan sering mendapatkan masalah! Pikir Hermione. Jika dipikir lagi, Draco adalah penyihir berdarah murni yang begitu menagungkan status darah, dan tak satupun Slytherin seorang muggle-born, pastilah anak menyebalkan itu akan masuk Slytherin. Setidaknya saat ini Hermione sedikit lebih tenang karena asrama manapun yang akan dia tempati nanti, dia tidak akan terjebak bersama Draco Malfoy di dalamnya.

"di akhir tahun, asrama dengan nilai tertinggi akan mendapatkan house cup," kata McGonagall. Belum sempat wanita itu menarik napas, anak laki-laki yang tadi Hermione ketahui sebagai Neville longbottom memekik girang karena menemukan Trevor, kataknya yang sejak siang tadi anak menertawakannya, beruntunglah Neville karena McGonagall hanya menatapnya dengan sebal.

"a sorting ceremony akan segera dimulai," kata McGonagall sambil membalikkan badannya. "kalau begitu benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang di kereta tadi. Harry Potter datang ke Hogwarts," kata Malfoy dengan tampang angkuhnya sambil menatap Harry. "kenalkan Crabbe dan Goyle," kata Draco mengenalkan kedua teman bodohnya. Hermione pura-pura tidak peduli dan tidak mengenalnya "dan aku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy," kata anak pirang itu. Hermione berani bersumpah dia mendengar suara tawa yang ditahan dari anak sebelahnya. Diapun ingin menertawakan Draco sebenarnya, tapi dia pikir itu bukanlah hal yang baik mengingat siapa anak itu. "kaupikir namaku lucu? Aku tidak perlu menanyakan namamu. Rambut merah, jubah bekas, kau pasti seorang Weasley," kata Draco pada Ron. Benar seperti dugaan dia. Anak arogan dan sombong itu pasti akan membuat masalah, bahkan di jam pertama dia masuk Hogwarts! Untung saja Hermione masih mampu menahan tawanya tadi sehingga dia aman dari hinaan yang diberikan Malfoy. Hermione sebenarnya merasa tidak tega melihat wajah menyedihkan Ron, namun dia tidak berani mengambil resiko dengan menentang Malfoy di depan semua siswa tahun pertama.

"kau akan tahu bahwa keluarga penyihir tertentu lebih baik dari penyihir lainnya Potter. Kau tidak ingin berteman dengan orang yang salah Potter," kata Draco sambil menatap wajah menyedihkan Ron. "aku bisa membantumu dalam hal ini," kata Draco sambil mengulurkan tangan pada anak berambut hitam dan luka sambaran petir itu. "kupikir aku bisa membedakan sendiri, terimakasih," kata Harry. Hari ini seorang yang sangat tidak terkenal dan tidak penting berani membuat Draco terjatuh karena dia menabraknya, lalu seorang yang sama tidak pentingnya, dan terkenal karena kemiskinannya, menertawai namanya. Dan sekarang, seorang bocah yang tak mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia sihir, terkenal karena kepala pitaknya itu, merasa lebih baik dari dirinya hingga tak menerima jabatan tangannya. Semua hal itu membuat Draco muak menjadi siswa Hogwarts dan merasa bahwa perkataan ayahnya tentang dia lebih baik di Durmstrang adalah benar.

Oh Hermione merasa senang sekali dengan perkataan Harry barusan. Itu sangat bagus dan hebat! Dan Draco tidak menjawab apa-apa. Mungkin karena belum sempat dia menjawab, McGonagall telah datang dan menepuk pundak anak itu dengan perkamen. Cukup menghibur bagi Hermione yang ketakutan akan upacara itu. "kami sudah siap untuk kalian sekarang. Ikuti aku," kata McGonagall. Hermione, Draco, dan seluruh murid tahun pertama mengikuti McGonagall dari belakang tanpa membantah sedikitpun.

Pintu aula besar terbuka dengan sendirinya saat McGonagall berjalan mendekati pintu itu. Hermione berjalan di samping gadis berhidung pesek dengan rambut hitam sedikit di atas bahu. "itu bukan langit sungguhan, tapi disihir seperti langit malam. Aku membacanya di Hogwarts, a history," kata Hermione pada gadis itu.

'dasar sok tahu!' pikir Draco.

McGonagall naik ke podium dan meminta seluruh murid tahun pertama berbaris di depan podium. Di sebelah kiri professor McGonagall terdapat sebuah kursi, diatasnya ada sebuah topi berbentuk kerucut. Topi itu terlihat sudah sangat usang. Hermione pernah membaca tentang topi tua itu, namun setelah melihatnya secara langsung, ia heran kenapa topi itu masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"sebelum kita mulai, Professor Dumbledore akan mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata," professor McGonagall menjelaskan.

Seorang laki-laki tua dengan rambut dan jenggot panjang seputih salju berdiri. "aku punya beberapa pengumuman awal semester. Bagi siswa tahun pertama, harap ingat bahwa hutan gelap terlarang bagi semua siswa. Juga, penjaga sekolah kita Mr. Filch, telah memintaku untuk mengingatkan kalian bahwa koridor di lantai 3, di sebelah kanan, tidak boleh dikunjungi," kata pria itu seraya menunjuk seorang pria berwajah aneh yang berdiri di pintu masuk aula besar dengan kucingnya. "bagi yang melanggar dapat menderita kematian yang sangat menyakitkan. Terimakasih," Suaranya sedikit bergetar, sangat menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pria yang sudah berumur.

"sekarang, saat aku memanggil nama kalian, majulah ke depan. Aku akan meletakkan shorting hat ke kepala kalian. Dan kalian akan di pilah ke asrama kalian masing-masing," kata McGonagall sambil membuka perkamen yang tergulung di tangannya. Dia membaca nama pertama "Hermione Granger," kata wanita itu. Gadis semak yang dipanggilnya terlihat sedikit gugup. Draco merasa sedikit lucu melihstnya. Tidakkah dia berpikir kalau dia akan ditempatkan di asrama yang sama seperti orangtuanya? Ataukah orang tuanya berasal dari dua asrama yang berbeda?

"GRYFFINDOR!" kata topi usang itu. terdengar jeritan bahagia dari meja Gryffindor. "Gryffindor?" Tanya Draco pelan. Dia terlihat berpikir. Gadis semak itu tidak pernah terlihat bersama orangtuanya. Mereka berasal dari asrama sampah itu jangan-jangan mereka lebih sampah dari Gryffindor? Muggle mungkin. Hell! Pantas saja. Gadis itu adalah mudblood. Seorang mudblood yang sok tahu. Dia merasa lebih baik dari pure blood sepertinya eh?

"Draco Malfoy," panggil McGonagall. Bocah laki-laki itu tidak terlalu senang. Bagaimana tidak, seorang malfoy akan mengenakan sesuatu yang baru saja dikenakan oleh mudblood. Tidak adakah seseorang yang bersedia membersihkan topi itu dari bau darah kotor itu?

"SLYTHERIN!" Belum sempat topi itu benar-benar dikenakannya, topi busuk itu sudah meneriakkan dimana seharusnya Draco berada. Anak itu tersenyum. Penyihir terbaik selalu ada di Slytherin. Dia berjalan kea rah meja Slytherin. Meja itu berada di sisi yang berlainan dengan meja Gryffindor. Mata kelabu milik Draco menatap mata hazel milik gadis berambut semak di seberang ruangan. Anak itu menatap Hermione dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Selesai makan malam, semua prefek dari setiap asrama menunjukkan jalan menuju asrama masing-masing kepada murid tahun pertama. Hermione dan beberapa Grffindor lainnya seperti Harry dan Ron, berjalan mengikuti prefek Gryffindor menuju menara Gryffindor. Sedangkan Draco berjalan dengan teman-teman Slytherin dan kedua teman bodohnya menuju asrama Slytherin di bawah tanah.

…

"Kau lihat wajahnya? Mungkin kalau si gendut itu sempat memegang ini, ia akan teringat untuk jatuh pantat duluan."

"berikan padaku, Malfoy," kata Harry pada anak pirang itu. Harry terlalu berani untuk melawan bocah arogan itu. "tidak. Kupikir akan aku taruh di suatu tempat biar nanti dicari Longbottom," tentu saja Malfoy tidak akan berubah menjadi anak manis dan memberikan remembrall milik Neville pada Harry.

"bagaimana kalau di atap?" Draco terbang dengan sapunya. "Ada masalah apa potter? Diluar kemampuanmu?" katanya sombong.

"Harry jangan! Kau dengar apa yang diucapkan madam Hooch. Lagipula kau belum belajar caranya terbang," kata gadis berambut semak itu pada Harry. Namun Harry lebih memikirkan Neville daripada perkataan gadis bossy di sebelahnya. anak laki-laki itu terbang dengan sapunya dan menghampiri Draco.

"berikan padaku. Kalau tidak kujatuhkan kamu dari sapumu!" kata Harry yang berlagak berani. Dia bahkan baru pertama kali terbang menggunakan sapu terbang.

"memangnya bisa?" kata Draco sombong. Jelas sekali dia tahu bahwa Harry dibesarkan oleh dua orang muggle bodoh yang tentunya tidak mampu terbang dengan sapu. Dia juga yakin ini adalah kali pertama harry terbang sedangkan dia sudah pernah menggunakan sapu terbang mainan sejak dia berumur 2 tahun.

"terserah kau," kata Draco. Anak berambut pirang itu melempar remembrall milik Neville kea rah kantor McGonagall, dan Harry berusaha mengejar bola itu sebelum memecahkan kaca kantor McGonagall

…

"kau keterlaluan Malfoy!" bentak Hermione pada anak pirang itu. "oh jangan terlalu berlebihan semak! Aku hanya bermain-main saja dengan bola itu. masa tidak boleh?" jawab anak laki-laki itu diikutin dengan seringaian menyebalkan yang dimilikinya.

"Harry pasti akan melaporkanmu pada Dumbledore dan bersiaplah menerima detensi, Malfoy!"

"uh aku takut," kata Draco sambil tertawa.

Bocah laki-laki berambut hitam terbang menghampiri teman-temannya sambil mengacungkan remembrall yang ada di tangan kirinya. Semua murid yang ada di situ – kecuali Slytherin- berteriak senang menyambut Harry.

…

"Santo Potter! Dia pikir dia siapa? Pahlawan eh?" gumam Draco sebal.

"yang jelas dia bukan anak manja yang sombong sepertimu, Malfoy!" kata Hermione sambil berlalu.

"ugh! Gadis semak sialan! Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubalas dia!" kata Draco yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh kedua teman bodohnya, Crabbe dan Goyle.

 ** _-TBC-_**

 ** _Oke sekali lagi maaf karena masih terlalu pendek ceritanya. mereka masih di tahun pertama dan ga banyak ide yang muncul buat modifikasi tahun pertamanya :| maaaaaf._**


End file.
